Casual Affair
by Icewhisker21
Summary: What would happen if Zuko's confrontation with Azula in her bedroom had taken a different turn...? One-shot. AzulaxZuko. Based off the lovely headcanon an anon sent me on Tumblr. Enjoy.


Zuko fumed as he marched down the grand hall towards his sister's bedroom. Why did she give him credit for killing the Avatar when _she_ was the one to have pulled it off? He couldn't wrap his head around it and he was sure that it wasn't out of the kindness of her heart. He scoffed at the mere thought that she had done this just to help him in any way. Azula would never pass up an opportunity to please their father and shine in his eyes.

So…why did she do it?

He came to a dead stop at the double doors blocking his entrance to where Azula slept on the other side. He braced himself for a confrontation. He should wait until morning but there was no way he would be able to sleep with this on his mind. If she got angry at him for disturbing her sleep then that was too bad. She could throw all the fire and lightning she wanted at him. He wouldn't leave until he got his answer.

Taking one final breath to steel his nerves, he placed both his hands on each door and pushed them open. As the light from the hall slunk into the room to light up her bed he asked coldly "Why'd you…do…it…" He stuttered to a stop. His eyes fell upon the young teen laying atop her bed with raven colored hair splayed out behind her upon red pillows. Her scarlet robe opened up revealing spread legs and a naked body. Without wanting to, his amber eyes took in all he saw, from her flushed face, luscious mounds and the one arm that snaked down her body where three fingers had paused in their movement upon the light revealing such a private display.

Zuko's face lit up bright red, almost managing to blend his scar. His heart pounded deafeningly in his ears while other regions reacted inappropriately to what he was witnessing. His eyes finally found Azula's; while glazed over with lust, they were also widened in shock and embarrassment. Neither sibling knew what to say or do.

"A-Azula! W-what are you doing?!" Of course he knew what she was doing. The set up she was in wrote out the scenario itself.

Finally Azula seemed to find some control in this awkward situation. Her face was blazing with both anger and humiliation. She snatched her hand out from where she had been about to reach climax until her fool of a brother walked in "What does it look like I'm doing?! Idiot!" Sitting up quickly, she tried to wrap her body up with the garment she had thrown aside. How could she have forgotten to lock the door? "Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I needed to talk to you but I didn't expect you to be doing…well, this!" He threw his hands out towards her. "Why are you even doing that!?"

"Why do you think dumbass!"

Zuko thought of the reason which just made this whole situation even more unbearable "I-I know why just-"

"Close the door!"

Zuko obeyed without hesitation, forgetting that there were guards that roamed the hall at night. The last thing he wanted to do was expose her. "Damn it Azula! Why can't you just be normal?"

"You're telling me that you don't masturbate?" Azula stood up, crossing the room to stand before him. He outwardly cringed and took a pace back from her. The idea that she was making him uncomfortable amused her but it still didn't take away from knowing what he saw. Her heart beat faster as her insides fluttered.

"Don't say that word!" Zuko was beyond any sort of comfort zone and her standing this close to him wasn't helping him calm down.

Azula scoffed "Please Zuzu. You're older than me. Don't act innocent." She shifted as the tension in the room grew in the silence "Why are you here anyway?"

Zuko snapped "To ask you why you gave me credit for killing the Avatar!"

"Is that really it?" Azula asked, crossing her arms "Gods you are so annoying. Whether you believe me or not, I told him this before you fumbled about Aang being alive. This is on your head, not mine. Now get out!"

Zuko was beyond frustrated "You can't just command me to get out after telling me that!"

"I'll have you know it's quite easy to tell you what to do. Think of it as a gift." She turned to walk back to her bed but his hand caught her arm. Her breathing quickened as her body reacted to this disobedient behavior in ways it shouldn't. "Let go of me and go to bed."

"Make me. I don't believe a word you said." Zuko growled, pulling her back flush against his chest "Why should I?"

Azula quickly elbowed him in the gut causing him to gasp before she took his arm and threw him to the ground. She climbed atop him to straddle his waist, with one hand upon his neck and a flaming blue dagger dangerously close to his face. The sash around her waist that had been tied in her haste earlier, loosened enough to fall open again. She didn't miss the shift in her brother's demeanor as his traitorous eyes took in what was once hidden from him. She couldn't help but get more excited from his attention on her "You're such a pervert. I wonder what dad will think when I tell him."

Zuko glared at her "You'll only be exposing yourself. How indecent is it for a Princess to be pleasing herself like a lowly peasant without self control?"

Azula clenched her jaw but managed to act indifferent "Oh…I'm sure he's going to believe whatever story I tell him over yours. I am the favorite after all." she smirked.

Without warning, Zuko's hands slid up her bare thigh, causing Azula to stiffen. She never broke eye contact with him but was highly aware of where his hand was traveling towards. She didn't know what to do but neither was she resisting as his fingers found the forbidden fruit. Slowly he began to please her, her earlier work making it much more obvious of just how close she had been to orgasm. "It's funny how you call me a pervert, yet you're taking this quite willingly. You must have been really aroused when I interrupted based off of how wet you are." he said smoothly.

"Shut up!" Azula hissed through clenched teeth before moaning a second later. This was too good… _he_ was too good. Of course he had more experience with Mai. It would make sense as to how well he reacted to her body. The resolve to stop him gradually faded away to a distant hum in her mind. Why should she? If he wanted to go through with this so badly then let him. She would benefit no matter the outcome. The flaming dagger died out and her hand came to grasp his shoulder, nails digging in.

Zuko hungrily took in her partially naked form, noticing the light flush upon her face. The sounds escaping her made his cock twitch with anticipation. He shouldn't be doing this but shewas hard to resist. Her hips started to move with him, so he dug his fingers deep inside her to which she gasped "Oh, _Zuko_ …"

He didn't dare stop, nor did he want to. He was too absorbed in pleasing the women who had always acted more superior to him. Now she was at his mercy…taking what he could give her. In this twist of power how could he want to cease his actions? She was beautiful, he always knew, but now he saw this in a different light like he had never before. Her dark raven hair flowed gracefully down on either side. The curves of her body gradually becoming exposed as the robe fell from her shoulders.

Azula never wanted this moment to stop. The heat that had been dormant rose again, coursing throughout her body. Her moans grew louder as she reached climax, rocking as hard as she could to get the most out of this pleasure. She was sure that her brother's name had escaped past her lips. Calming down, she regained back awareness of her surroundings. She locked her eyes with his, noticing triumph but also the lust that had tainted those golden orbs.

She smirked "I'm guessing you would like something back brother?" her voice was filled with seduction. He looked warily at her but nodded his head regardless. "I thought so. Sit on the bed."

Zuko stood up once she had gotten off of him, doing as she instructed. "You shouldn't…"

Azula knelt before him "You're right. I shouldn't." She undid the belt, sliding down first the armor and then his pants, along with underwear "This whole thing should never have happened to begin with." She took in his length, impressed with how large he was. She would never out right admit that she was nervous "Yet, here we are…" she grasped his member with in her hand, locking her eyes with his "…with nothing holding us back."

Without hesitation and a foreign desire to please him as he did her, she took him in. Licking the tip teasingly, she listened to him groan. The sounds he made were harmonizing with the heavy beat of her heart. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft; gaining more confidence as her actions spoke for itself of how naturally this came to her. It surprised her as she had no prior experience of this area. Naturally though, she would be able to pick it up with ease.

Enclosing her mouth around his throbbing member, she dipped her head up and down, making sure to place pressure with her tongue as she went. His hips bucked whenever she did that along with a slightly more pleasing tone from deep within his throat, informing her that she was pleasing him right. She should be turned off by this act they were engaging in but for some reason, she found it to be exciting…and attractive in ways she hadn't thought possible. While she rarely got along with her brother, surpassing him in every aspect, she had to admit that this was something they both seemed to excel at. Besides…Zuko wasn't half bad looking, even with his scar. His toned, muscular body and dark hair, along with his rebellious spirit had always drawn her in.

Azula felt his hand reach down and grope one of her breasts, massaging as she continued while his other hand laced through her hair. She resisted the instinct to moan and kept her focus. Eventually she decided to use her hand to stroke him as she sucked at his cock. The coating of saliva increased her motions causing an even greater pleasure for the man before her.

Zuko groaned louder, bucking his hips "Damn that feels so good…"Azula smirked, quickening her pace and pressure with her hand. He let out an animalisitc growl before releasing his seed within her mouth. The words that he spoke were inaudible but she did not imagine her name as it whispered past his lips. When he was finished, she pulled away to stand up, waiting for him to regain composure "So, are we even now?"

Zuko shook his head before standing up, pulling his pants back on along with his armor. He didn't say anything but instead pulled her in for a deep kiss, one that left her speechless once he broke off "Yes, we're even."

Azula blushed lightly, irritation replacing her flustered appearance "Now would you be so kind as to get out?"

Zuko looked embarrassed at his own action before saying "Yeah but…this…what happened between us…?"

"It never happened. Now leave." she pointed towards the door, trying not to focus too much on how much more she wanted to explore her brother's body.

Zuko walked towards the door, placing his hand on the knob before turning to ask "What about the Avatar?"

Azula sighed, placing a hand on her head "Zuko…. _please_. Just leave. We can talk about this in the morning."

"All of it?" Zuko smirked, his eyes shining deviously.

Azula smirked, "Yes, _all_ of it."


End file.
